The present invention relates to caddies or portable units adapted for storing articles, such as kitchen utensils.
Prior caddies used for storing kitchen utensils of which I am aware are typically formed with one or more upwardly opening pockets, each sized to store one or more utensils and adapted to be either suspended from a wall, such as is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,102, or simply supported on a horizontally disposed support surface, such as is shown by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,402. Caddies of the latter type have also been mounted on "lazy susans" in order to allow the caddies to be rotated about a vertical axis to facilitate access to the several pockets of the caddies.